Harry's Suffering
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Harry and Fred were engaged. When Fred died Harry was distraught. With Georges help they hatch a plan to go back and save Fred. Slash Harry/Fred Short story Warning: Self Harm. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**New story. None of the other stories are going to be abandoned as I never upload a fanfiction I have not finished as I hate to upload something that will be abandoned.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling so therefore I never wrote Harry Potter.**

Chapter One

Rons Pov

Hes a shell of his former self. So is George. Neither of them speak. Their grieving. George locked himself in his and Freds old room. Harry locked himself into Fred and Georges room at Grimmauld place. He doesn't answer the door. Neither of them do. George won't eat and Kreacher told us Harrys hasn't been either.

Harry blames himself for his fiancees death. Fred and Harry were planning on getting married after the war. They had been together since Harrys fourth year. The begining of it. Around the time of the world cup. It had been awkward when I first found out.  
Flashback  
It was two days after the Quidditch world cup and in three days time we were going to be returning to Hogwarts. George was flooing Angelina and Fred was off somewhere. I wanted to find out where to see if he knew where Harry was as I hadn't seen him and neither had Hermione or Ginny and as mum and dad were shopping and the rest were at work this was the option.  
I opened the door to see Fred and Harry curled together asleep. It was quite sweet actually. They were layed on Freds bed and neither of them had shoes on. Their feet were intwined and they were curled up hugging yet still asleep.  
I closed the door behind me and went downstairs. George had just finished flooing Angelina.  
" George come and look at this." I said.  
" What is it?"  
" Come and see but be quiet as they're asleep."  
He followed me up and I pointed to the door but motioned for him to open it quietly. He did so and stuck his head around the door. It came back around a few moments later and looked at me for somewhere for us to talk. I pointed to my room and he nodded.  
" Finally." George laughed.  
" What do you mean?"  
" Freds wanted Harry for ages!"  
" Really?"  
" I bet if we asked Hermione she would tell us Harry wanted Fred as no offense Ronnikins but you wouldn't have noticed it."  
End Flashback.  
A few days later Mum, Dad and Hermione had forced Kreacher to letting them in the house. We walked up to Freds old room where we expected Harry to be. We were right. We stood outside the door and listened to a hysterical Harry sobbing to himself. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she muttered an alohamora and the door opened itself.  
We had to glance around the room for wasn't on the bed or any of the seats. It was then that we saw the small figure of our best friend or surrogate son in the corner of the room. It had only been two weeks since the war and Freds funeral wasn't for another week but Harry looked as if he had lost a lot of weight.  
He was crying into his knees and shaking terribly. He was rocking himself back and forth and his clothes were ripped and his face was still blood stained. The room smelled bad and it didn't take long for us to realise that Harry hadn't bathed. Hermione cast a fresheing charm on him to make him smell Ok but it didn't make him look any better.  
His wand was on the other side of the room as if he had thrown it away from himself. He hadn't noticed us enter the room but when Dad picked him up he panicked and screamed hysterically. He wouldn't calm so Mum stunned him with a quiet sorry. Dad held him closely and made his way into the street before apparating back to the Burrow.  
George was in the living room staring blankly at the wall and hugging him a picture of him and Fred laughing to his chest. He looked up as Dad brought Harry in. Bill and Fleur having heard the commotion came running in. They looked to see Harry still crying and screaming but still stunned.  
" What happened?" Bill asked.  
" We broke in. He didn't notice us. We cast a freshening charm on him. Then your dad tried to pick him up but as he was already crying when he picked him up he started screaming hysterically. We didn't know what to do." Hermione said.  
" We can't revive him until he stops screaming." Mum said.  
" Well what if Ron casts a silencing charm around the same time as we renevate him he won't be loud."  
" I can do that." I said.  
" Ok one, two, three." Hermione said.  
" Renevate."  
" Silencio."  
Harry carried on crying but when he opened his eyes he got up and tried to escape. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He tried to struggle free but in the end his knees gave way as he couldn't hold himself up. He was too weak. Hermione put him back onto the sofa. He was still crying. She stroked his hair. He didn't care. He didn't seem to even have anything within him to fight anymore.  
He just let the tears fall down his face and stared at the ceiling. He didn't reply to anyones attempts to talk to him. He just lay there.  
" Why don't you get some sleep Harry?" Mum asked him.  
He didn't reply. He hadn't heard her. He was lost in memories.

Harrys Pov

Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Pain.  
Fred was gone.  
My Fred.  
He was gone.  
Wasn't coming back.  
I needed him.  
He had to come back.  
He couldn't.  
What was the point in living anymore?  
Life was pointless.  
Without him.  
All my loved ones die.  
Its a surprise Ron and Hermione are still alive.  
Fred died.  
Tonks died.  
Remus died.  
Sirius died.  
Dobby died.  
Dumbledore died.  
Mum died.  
Dad died.  
Mad-Eye died.  
Hedwig died.  
They all died.  
I would never see them again.  
I would have to cut ties with my loved ones. They would die otherwise. Everyone of them would. Even people who liked me had died. I had liked them too. Colin Creevey had died. He should have left with the other underage students. Hagrid was nearly killed. He shouldn't have. Cedric Diggory had been with me when he was killed it was because of me that he died.  
I was lost.  
When I came to terms with wear I was someone was carrying me.  
I screamed.  
I couldn't tell whether it was friend or foe.  
I screamed.  
I was stunned.  
I blanked out again.  
I came awake in front of the Weasleys.  
I tried to run but Hermione got me.  
I collapsed in her arms. I was put back on the sofa and I was immersed in flashbacks.  
FLASHBACKS

Cedric had died. I was lost. Fred had the invisibility cloak and everyone else had left. Madam Pomfrey was asleep. My legs were shaking as an after affect of the cruciartus curse. Just then I felt a soft voice in my ear that I instantly recognised. Fred. He had whipped the cloak off and moved in to bed with me.  
He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear.  
" Its OK Harry."  
" I'm scared Fred."  
" You'll be fine. I will look after you. No one will hurt you. You'll be fine." He whispered.  
He held me in his arms and I felt safe considering the danger that was happening outside the castles walls. Dark forces were moving against us and were gathering forces against us. The Minister of Magic didn't believe us. I wasn't sure why. Would I lie that the man who murdered my parents were back.  
" You need to sleep Harry." Fred whispered placing a soft kiss to my lips.  
" Stay?" I asked.  
" I will but you might not be able to see me when you wake up I will be here. Madam Pomfrey will more than likely be out of her office so I'll more than likely have the cloak over me."  
" Ok."  
He placed another small kiss on my lips. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his feet around mine and stroked my hair humming a weird sisters song to me. It was strangely comforting and with that I fell asleep.

" Harry!" He cried wrapping me in a hug.  
" Hey Fred."  
" You OK?"  
" I'm fine."  
" They won't expell you and if they do I won't go back to school and George won't either. We will find a place for the shop and I'll let you work with us. Even if we have to place you under a glamour while you're in the shop." He said.  
" Really?"  
" Yes."  
" Thanks Fred."

" I'm sorry Harry."  
" Its OK Fred its my fault. I shouldn't have gone after him. I should have known that he wouldn't have left the house. Remus wouldn't have let him. He couldn't help it this time though. They had to save us. How can I ever fulfill the prophecy if I can't save people?"  
" Harry your one of the strongest people I know. I can tell Dumbledore is only letting you tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy so I doubt I can go with you on this quest but call me whenever you need to and I will be there."  
" Thanks Fred."  
" I love you Harry."  
" I love you Fred."  
He pulled me to him and our lips pressed together softly.

" Harry?" Fred said on my seventeenth birthday.  
" Can you come with me a second?"  
" Sure."  
The rest of the table watched as he led me to round the back of the burrow to the orchard where we always played quidditch in the summer. Lights covered the trees and Fred led me to the middle of the clearing. He got down on one knee.  
" Harry James Potter. I love you with all my heart and soul will you become my husband?"  
I wanted to laugh at Freds attempt at being romantic. It was cute.  
" YES!" I shouted.  
He got up and put a plain silver ring on my finger. He picked me up and kissed me. We walked back to the table.  
" What was that?" George asked.  
Fred winked and showed him. George grinned.  
" What happened?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
" We're getting married." Fred said.  
" OOOOOOOH ITS GOING TO BE AMAZING. YOU TWO WILL BOTH BE VERY HANDSOME!" Mrs Weasley squeeled.  
" Congrats." Ron said grinning.  
" I'm so happy for you." Hermione said.  
The family came up and congratulated us.  
" Harry mate I best be best man." Ron said.  
" RONALD!" Hermione cried.  
" Oh well I was sort of thinking of asking Draco to be it." I said.  
" Oh well erm WAIT WHAT?" Ron said.  
I cracked up laughing.  
" Who else would be best man?"

" I'll miss you." Fred said.  
" I'll miss you too."  
We kissed passionatly and a twinkle came into Freds eyes as we kissed.

End flashback  
I want my Fred.  
I need my Fred.  
I sat up for a moment and got a wand off the table. I wasn't sure whos it was. I didn't see the person watching me from the corner of the room.  
I pointed it at the ring on my finger. I cast a permanant sticking charm on it and my finger. It was never going to come off. I wasn't going to let it. I checked the charm and was glad it had worked. I had found the spell on some paper in Sirius's room but had forgotten about it.

Percys Pov

" Is he OK Percy?" Mum asked.  
All of the family were in the room excluding Harry.  
" He just cast an unremovable sticking charm on the ring and his finger." I said.  
" Oh." Hermione said.  
" Someones going to have to go and watch him. I don't want to think what might happen if he is left alone too long."  
" I'll go." Bill said.  
" Thanks."  
Bill left the room but a moment later a shout came from the next room.  
" HES GONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN New chapter**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling.**

Chapter two

Georges Pov

It was pandemoniam.  
Harry had gone. Hermione had brought Harrys trunk with her. Ron however had offered to put it away. He had left it in the living room. It contained some of Harrys most prized possessions. It had gone. His wand with him. He could have gone anywhere. We hadn't heard the floo so he couldn't have left that way.  
" Ron you idiot! Harry now has access to some of the things that will help him escape. Or even kill himself!" Percy exclaimed.  
" What do you mean?" I asked.  
" So he has his cloak which means he can hide anywhere. He has the marauders map so he can break into Hogwarts. He has his wand and there are many ways he can kill himself using that. He has a broom stick which he can use to get across continents. He has many ways of disguiesing himself aswell." Hermione said.  
" Oh Merlin."  
" I know." Charlie said.  
" Know what?" Percy asked.  
" We have to check all the places where Harry has been seen with Fred."  
" Right we'll go in twos." Hermione said.  
" Mum and Dad, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Charlie you can go by yourself. I will stay and look after George." Percy said.  
" No I want to come aswell Fred would have killed me if I didn't help Harry." George said.  
" No I don't think..." Mum began.  
" Mum I think it would be better he helps I mean he will know the place where Fred took Harry or they were near each other." Percy said.  
" Right." Dad said.  
" Go."  
Ginny was at Lunas as she was helping her and her father rebuild. The rook as it was called had exploded when an erumpt horn had gone off.  
Hermione and I decided to search for Harry at Hogwarts. The quidditch pitch, the secret passages, the great hall. The places where Harry had been with Fred. The common room, their dorms, the room of requirement, broom cupboards, the hospital wing basically anywhere we could think off.  
" Professor McGonagall can we talk to you?"  
" Sure Mr Weasley, Miss Granger."  
" Well can we search the castle for Harry. We dragged him from phoenix place and he escaped the burrow."  
" Of course let me know when your search is done."  
" Thanks Professor."  
" Oh and the Gryffindors password is Harry Potter."  
" OK."  
We left McGonagall and she went towards the heads office. We decided to check the common room first.  
" Harry Potter." Hermione said.  
" Oh hello." The fat lady said.  
" Hi."  
We went in and there was no sign of Harry. It was going to take longer than that. We knew from experience you couldn 't summon the cloak so we started moving manually. Shuffling from side to side. We wanted to make sure he wasn't sat in a corner. We wanted to make sure he hadn't placed a silencing charm on himself and hidden in the room. He hadn't. We carried on looking.

Percys Pov

George and I decided it would be best for us to search places in Hogsmeade. We also checked the outside of the shop and Grimmauld place. He wasn't there.  
" Where else could we check?" I asked.  
George for a moment in thought.  
" What about whats that place? You know the one where Fred took Harry. He apparated them there. I can't remember what its called."  
" I'm not sure."  
" Neither am I. I have another idea what about the forest of the Quidditch world cup. Thats their first kiss spot." George said.  
" Lets go then you'll have to apparate as I never actually went in those woods as I was fighting the death eaters."  
" Ok then hold tight."  
George turned and apparated us to the edge of the woods.  
" What are we going to do? Do we split up I mean we have to find him."  
" I think we'll have to work together. Stick together but search the whole thing."  
" Well we better get started."  
We spent the nest four or five hours searching to no avail.  
" We have to go back." I said.

Bills Pov

Fleur thought we should check places Harry might have gone like his Aunt and Uncles as they weren't back and the twins and Ron had rescued him from there. We apparated straight in as the wards broke long ago. We looked in the living room first. This was a good place to start as Fred had fed Dudley a ton tongue toffee.  
We then went into Harrys Room. We looked through all over them and only worked out the barest one with all the locks and broken bed was Harrys.  
" Its awful." Fleur muttered.  
" I know. Do you reckon Harry left anything behind?"  
" I don't know didn't he say his things were normally under the stairs." Fleur said.  
We went down stairs and under the stairs was even worse. There was a bed in there.  
" You don't think?" Fleur said.  
" I think so."  
" Wait until they meet my Veela side." She growled.  
" Calm love."  
" How can I?"  
" Well they're not here so all we have to do is wait for them to return here."  
" Oh just they wait!"  
" Come on love lets check other places any ideas?"

Arthurs Pov  
We decided to check places such as diagon alley. We looked all through diagon alley and the leaky cauldron and there was still no sign. Anywhere. We apparated home and the rest of the crew were the.  
" No luck?"  
" No."

There had no luck of finding Harry. Where could he be? I wanted to help him. He needed help. I needed help. We can get help together. We would need it. But where could he be? Where did he first speak to Fred? Platform nine and three quarters. Just beneath the sign. Thats where he would be. It was as if a voice was telling me. Telling me that I needed to find Harry. Find Harry for Fred.  
I apparated away.  
I ended up at Kings Cross car park. It was empty. I walked towards the barrier and lent on it. I fell through and I caught myself before falling. Harry was there but not under the invisibility cloak. He had his head in his knees, He was crying and he had his wand to his head.  
" Avada Keda-!"  
" HARRY STOP!"  
I jumped on him and wrestled the wand out of his hands. I threw his wand away from him and wrestled his hands down. I banished his case back to the burrow but Harry continued to struggle.  
" No. No I need it give it back give it back."  
" Harry you don't."  
" No, no I do. I do, please, please!" He sobbed.  
" Harry calm down."  
" No I want Fred. I want Fred. I want Fred." He sobbed and it seemed as if he had forgotten I was there and was more talking to himself about what he wanted.  
" Harry please calm down."  
He continued to cry.  
" Harry? We'll get help OK? The both of us."  
He didn't reply. I apparated us back to the Burrow.  
" Where is he sleeping?" I asked Percy who was the only one in the living room.  
" In my room with me I think."  
" Can you tell mum and dad we're back then can you come and talk to me?"  
" Sure."  
He left the room and I carried Harry upstairs. I placed him in the spare bed in Percys room and tucked him in. I ruffled his hair.  
" Night little brother."  
He was basically my little brother. He still is. He hadn't married Fred but he was close.  
He murmered something before turning over and sleeping. I got a sponge and cleaned his face. It was covered in tears and cuts and blood still from the battle. He was wearing shoes so I took them off him as well as his jacket. It made me gasp when I saw he had carved a name into his skin. FRED.  
I placed the covers back over him and sat on Percys bed waiting for him to come in. He did two minutes later. He looked at Harry and smiled slightly. He ruffled his hair then sat down opposite me.  
" Where was he?"  
" It never occured to anyone to look where he first met Fred. He was on Platform nine and three quarters."  
" Makes sense."  
" You need to keep an eye on him tonight. Put a monitoring ward around his bed or something. He was trying to... you know when I got there. He was three letters off finishing."  
" Oh Merlin."  
" I know so can you please?"  
" Of course." He replied.  
" Well I'm going to go to my bed night."  
" Night."  
I walked back to my room and let the sadness flow over me once more.  
Percys Pov

I woke up to silence. Everyone in Gryffindor had heard of Harrys nightmares. But I couldn't hear anything. I walked over and saw he had a silencing charm around him. I undid it.  
" No Fred I'm sorry. I love you. No don't die. Come back! Please come back! I need you! Please! Please!"  
" Harry." I muttered.  
" No Fred please I love you take me with you."  
" Harry."  
" No no no Fred please." He pleaded.  
" Harry?" I said shaking his shoulder panicking slightly. I didn't know what to do. Luckily Hermione was sharing a room with Ginny which was across from mine.  
" Percy I'll help." She said.  
" Thanks."  
"Harry come on wake up! Harry!"  
Harry shot up startled he looked around the room confused.  
" Your sharing a room with Percy." I told him.  
He still looked confused.  
" George brought you here after what happened at Kings Cross." I said.  
He nodded.  
" What happened?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll tell you in a bit."  
" Harry are you ok?" She asked while nodding to answer my question.  
He continued looking around. He looked everywhere he could find. He was starting to turn green. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He closed the door and we could hear him repeatidly puking into the toilet. We stood outside the door and we heard the shower turn on. We had no idea why he suddenly decided to have shower but we let him.  
It was around half an hour later when we realised apart from the sounds of the shower we couldn't hear anything.  
" Harry?" Hermione called.  
" Harry?" I called.  
" Harry?" She called again.  
" We're going to have to go in." I said.  
" What if hes not decent?"  
" Well I'll go first and if he isn't I can cast a spell for clothes to appear on him."  
" Right."  
I opened the door and saw a mess of a room. Harry was thankfully fully clothed.  
" Hes decent."  
Hermione came in to the room. We looked around at the scene we were in. The toilet had been flushed of any sick and the shower was still running. However what made me and Hermione start was the fact that Harry was laid unconsious on the floor holding a small white box. Hermione ran up and took the pill bottle.  
" We need to get him to St Mungoes. I will take Harry you get someone and get them to either come or tell the rest where he is. I will meet you there?" I said.  
" Sure meet you in two minutes."  
I apparated from the house and straight to St Mungoes.  
" Please can you help." I begged on arrival.  
" Is that Harry Potter?"  
I nodded.  
" Ok this way."  
She led us through to a room where there were only two other casulties.  
" OK what seems to be the problem."  
" He tried to overdose himself."  
" Ah dear. OK so we will have to do it a muggle way."  
" Which way?"  
" Its important we do this first would you want to wait with him?"  
" Yes."  
" OK." She cast a patronus in the shape of a swan and sent it to get some back up.  
I watched as people came and I was pushed to the side and they had to use some sort of pump thing to pump the tablets out of his stomach. He didn't stir. It didn't take too long thankfully though it seemed to take hours.  
" There. He won't wake for a while but when he does your family will have to take them home with them if he lives alone. He will need to have people to keep an eye on him and if you think its necessery counselling."  
" Thank you." I said. She smiled at me and left.  
Just then the family rushed through the door.  
" Oh dear poor poor Harry."  
" I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!" George growled.  
" I did. He was sick and he locked the bathroom door and put the shower on. I thought he was showering I didn't think he was attempting suicide again."  
" Again?" Fleur asked.  
" Well..." George said.  
" Son I think you better tell us."  
" Well I apparated as I remembered where Harry was. He was where he first met and spoke to Fred. Well I got to him just in time he was three letters off...well you know."  
" How?" Hermione asked.  
" The AK."  
" He must have been out of it or he would have done it some other way. He hates that curse it took his family." She said.  
" He will need help."


	3. Chapter 3

" Hes waking up." I said.  
Everyone gathered to look at him.  
" Don't surround him."  
" Sorry George." They said and I nodded.  
" Come on Harry." I whispered.  
He sat up suddenly and looked around. He turned angry. He slumped down and turned over so as not to face us.  
" Whats up with him?" Ron asked.  
" He survived." Hermione said.  
" What?"  
" He wanted to see Fred you idiot." She said.  
" Oh."  
Harry curled into a ball. He pulled the covers over his head. No one bothered with it except Fleur. She sat at his feet and pulled the cover from his head.  
" Trying to suffocate yourself won't work." She said.  
None of us had thought he was trying to do that.  
" Come on sit up." She said.  
He did so with a bit more coaxing.  
" Come here." She said opening her arms. He went to her reluctantly. She pulled him close and lay his head on her shoulder. She rocked his as he cried. She whispered comforting words in his ear. He stopped crying after a while and just sniffled.  
" When do we leave?" He croaked.  
" Now if you want."  
He nodded.  
We left the hospital and Harry looked defeated. He looked as if he wanted to cry but was too dehydrated to use the water to do it. He slumped as he walked. He looked pale which I thought was a sign of after effects from trying to kill himself. He didn't talk anymore.  
" Freds funeral is in a few days."  
Harry nodded.  
" Do you want to speak?"  
Harry nodded.  
" OK."  
Silence.  
" Harry don't try and commit suicide again." I said. I wasn't sure whether to leave it or say it now but decided with the latter so that he didn't think about having another few goes so that he wouldn't actually die. He had been saved two times. Third time lucky for him. Unlucky for us.  
He didn't reply.  
" Please Harry we need you. I would. I wanted to. But I need to carry on for him. He would have wanted the shop to carry on. He will wait for you Harry."  
" I want him."  
" I know so do I. You know its not your fault." I said.  
" It is. I should have sent Hermione and Ron for the horcrux and lured Voldemort to me miles and miles and miles away." He said.  
" Harry you would have died."  
" Fred wouldn't have. I'd have made it somewhere no else would have thought to have gone."  
" Harry Fred wouldn't have wanted you to die."  
" No point in living." He said a tear falling from his eye. He turned away.  
I sighed. He needed help. As did I. We both did and sooner than later. I wanted Fred to be back. I wanted everything to be normal. As it was before Voldemort returned. I wanted Harry and Fred to be back together. To be happy and carefree.  
We got back and Harry went upstairs and the rest of us followed to go to bed after listening to Percy telling us what the Doctor had said. We were all worried for him. Percy went into his room and saw Harry was asleep. He sighed and replaced the wards. Just to be sure.  
We all went back to bed and fell asleep. Harry was still there when we woke up but he was still asleep. Mum was all for waking him up as he hadn't eaten in days but Hermione said he needed to sleep and Fleur agreed with her.  
When he woke up he just wondered round the house and he had a photo clutched to his chest.  
It was a picture of him and Fred hugging shortly before the proposal. But it was the same day. I did wonder where he got it.  
" Where do you get that Harry?" Ron asked.  
" I found it." He said eyes wide.  
" Can I have a look?" Ron asked.  
" Mine."  
" Come on Harry."  
" Mine."  
" Leave him Ron." I said.  
He left when he realised that he may not have been helping Harry really especially if he tried to take the photo away. I sat by Harry and Bill sat on Harrys other side with Fleur next to him. Harry just kept the photo to his chest and had his eyes closed.  
Harrys Pov  
No one was going to take the photo. I had found it. I would have got one of my other ones but there was no way they would have left me to get something from Grimmauld place. I wanted my Fred collection. The things I had taken with me on the horcrux hunt.  
I had nothing I wanted to do. Nothing was important anymore. I didn't want to play quidditch. I didn't want to read. I only wanted to look at my photo albums or go and see if I had a penisieve in my vaults. As there was no way I would be allowed to do that I lost myself in memories.  
Flashbacks.  
( Before they were fully together.)  
" Hey Harry are you OK?"  
" Yeah."  
" Really?"  
" Hmmmm."  
" What?"  
" You look peaky."  
" I'm fine Fred."  
" How did you know I'm Fred?"  
" I can tell." I said blushing.  
Fred raised an eyebrow. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed but didn't protest.  
" Your cute Harry."  
" Errr thanks?"  
He kissed me on the lips and I kissed back.  
" See ya Harry." He said winking at me before waking off.  
My heart soared. I had liked Fred for months. He was so hot. I had worked out I was gay around the middle of the third year. I mean I could tell when girls were good looking but I didn't want to kiss them. I then had fully worked it out when my eyes kept getting drawn to Freds arse and I had a few dreams. Fred had kissed me. What if he had meant it as a joke though? Oh God.

" Harry want to go to the ball with me?"  
I had been dating Fred for around three months and only Ron, Hermione, George and Lee knew.  
" Won't it be looked down on?"  
" Not in the wizarding world. You can still have kids so as long as an heir is produced your fine." He said.  
" What about muggleborns?"  
" Most of them know as they're given a book with it mentioned in when they first enter the wizarding world."  
" Oh ok."  
" What did the Dursleys say about being gay?"  
" Well that we're well er..."  
" No good for lack of words?"  
" Pretty much."  
" Its not true though." He said hugging me.  
" Sure I'll go to the ball with you Fred."  
He smiled.

" Oh my Merlin Harry!"  
" I'm fine Fred."  
" You nearly drown!"  
" Well I didn't want to leave Fleurs little sister down there."  
" I know just be careful. Theres one more bloody task before the end of the tournement be careful."  
" I will."  
" Thats all I can ask." He said before kissing me.

End flashback.  
" Harry dear?"  
" Harry dear?"  
" Harry dear?"  
" Hmmm."  
" Its dinner."  
" Hmmm OK."  
She led me into the kitchen and sat me between Hermione and Mr Weasley. I sat down and pushed the food around my plate.  
" Eat." Hermione said.  
Dang her.  
I scooped up some peas that I hadn't even realised were on my plate. I hadn't even looked at it. I didn't want to eat. If only I could turn back time...  
Hermione still had the time turner. McGonagall gave her it back incase she might have needed it for something. OK so I had to steal the time turner while at Hogwarts where he died. So Fred died at 10:30pm on the 2nd of May. It was now the 17th of may at 1:30 pm. So I had to do it by the funeral on the 24th of may. So I had about a week to do it. I needed to plan.  
" Can I go upstairs?" I asked.  
" But you've hardly eaten anything."  
" I'm not hungry."  
" OK but don't try anything."  
" I won't."  
I ran up the stairs and into Percys room. So first I needed to get my wand back. George had that. I would need to get it from him. Sneak back to grimmauld and check for things I would need. The invisibility cloak and the marauders map was in my trunk downstairs.  
I snuck into the living room and saw that everyone was still in the kitchen. My trunk was against the wall but if I wasn't careful I would be in sight of the kitchen door. I crouched down and went to open it. I got out my invisibility cloak and the marauders map and realised that my photo albums were in there too. I got them out and stuffed the map and the cloak up my shirt. I closed the trunk and was about to leave the room when Charlie came in.  
" Harry?"  
" Oh erm hi Charlie."  
" What are you doing?"  
" I needed these photos."  
" Why?"  
" Cos I wanted them."  
" Ok."  
I left the room and went upstairs. It had been close. I couldn't have many more of them unless I wanted to be caught. So I would have to stick to doing it while everyone was asleep. I had just under a week and it needed to be perfect. Tonight I would do the best I could to get as much of it that I needed done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter four

Harrys Pov

That night I pretended to be asleep when Percy came in. It was a close call as I had been crying just before he had came in. Luckily I had dried my face some so it looked like I had fallen asleep crying. Hopefully. I heard him sigh pick up some clothes and leave the room. I stayed perfectly still trying not to move the invisibility cloak behind me. He came back in and I realised he forgot to put the charms around me bed. Success.  
I waited for him to finally start snoring which didn't take long. Surprisingly. I heard the rest of them come upstairs. I listened intently as George went upstairs to check if he had closed the door or not. Luckily by the sounds of it he hadn't. I didn't think that something was bound to go wrong as it was going so right.  
I gave the house twenty minutes to fall asleep before I went upstairs to Georges room. I slipped the cloak on as soon as I left Percys room. I snuck up the stairs and crept onto the landing. The floorboards were creaky and I knew I had to be careful. I crept into the room and saw George sleeping. I couldn't see my wand so I knew I would have to search.  
What I didn't see was that though I couldn't be seen my movements were being watched. It took me ages to find my wand. George had hidden it in a sock which had been taped to the inside of the lamp shade near his bed.  
" Harry what are you doing?"  
I nearly screamed until I saw George watching me tiredly.  
" Errr nothing."  
" No what are you doing?"  
" Nothing."  
" Why do you want your wand?"  
" I haven't got my wand."  
" So if I went and looked where I had hidden it it would be there?"  
" Errrr..."  
" Now tell me." He demanded.  
" I'm going to save Fred."  
" What?"  
" I have an idea."  
" I'll tell you when I'm done." I said leaving the room.  
" OI Harry come back."  
I still had the cloak on so I hid at the side of the corridor. He came from his room and peered down the corridor as if hoping part of the cloak may have slipped off. It hadn't so he had no chance. He started walking down the corridor with his arms stretched out and I crouched down as carefully as I could. I saw him cast a silencing charm around the corridor. Dang it. He also conjured a wall at each end. I was stuck. Only the person who had conjured it could get rid of it unless I cast a bombarda but that would make me be caught as I would have had to dodge all the rocks which would have given him time to catch up and it would probably leave the srea that the silencing charm was up in.  
" OK. OK. I'll tell you what I'm doing and you can come along." I said.  
" Good. Come out then."  
I did and he led me back to his room. He sat on his bed while I sat on a seat in the corner.  
" So whats your plan Harry cos I want in? I want to go with you wherever your going." George said fiercely.  
" Are you sure?"  
" Of course. I want to get Fred back as much as you."  
" OK then so Hermione has a time turner. I recorded the exact minute Fred died. So all we have to do is work out the hours since it happened. Kidnap Fred from the scene and make a fake body of sorts. Then we hide out for a few weeks until the exact moment we left at where we return then explain to everyone what we've done."  
" Thats a pretty good idea."  
" Of course it is and its going to work. So first what we need is to sneak the time turner from Hermione then sneak into Hogwarts and from the exact place where Fred died maybe an a few minutes before meaning it can't be at the exact time as we need time to escape."  
" So we need the time turner? Also you may need stuff from Grimmauld place."  
" Yeah I might do. I am sure theres a tent lying about or we can send Kreacher to buy one. We'll need clothes and food aswell as letting Kreacher know so he won't worry, tell anyone and he can bring us food."  
" OK so do you want me to sneak to get the time turner?" George asked.  
" Yeah take the cloak though. Oh and put a silencing charm on yourself, clothes and shoes."  
" Will do. See you in a minute."  
He left the room and I fidgited in my chair. My mind wondered other the plans. I hoped on my life that it worked and if it didn't I knew I would commit suicide. I wouldn't be able to take it that my last plan had back fired and there was no way we could stop it without going back again and again with the time turner.  
George entered the room with the time turner in his hands. My face twitched into a small smile.  
" OK Harry we have everything from here so we have to get to Grimmauld Place." He said.  
I nodded. We left the house and the safety of the wards before apparating so as not to wake anyone up. We side alonged as it was easier and less chance of one of us over estimating. We arrived at the door and went into the house. I checked the time it was 11:30pm.  
" Its best we wait until around 12:15. It will be easier to get Fred before the wall explodes and if its around fifteen minutes before we can stick by him and make a gollum of him just before he is killed so that he won't be missed in that way." I said.  
" Yeah. What if we end up back at the house later than we left?"  
" Not much. I mean if it was something like being locked in somewhere then yeah but we should be fine the worst that can happen is that someone notices we were gone."  
" OK. That probably won't happen as most people are asleep." George said.  
I nodded to that. Everyone would be asleep and if they weren't they weren't going to be checking on us. I sighed with relief. We opened the door to Grimmauld Place and we walked up to Fred and Georges room from when they were at Grimmauld as I had spent a lot of time in there with them helping them with their products.  
We searched all around and there was nothing that needed to be taken. We left the house and side along apparated to Hogsmeade and snuck in through the passage from the Honeydukes celler. We had to be careful.  
" What time is it?" George asked.  
" Midnight. Now we need to work out how long since he died." I said.  
" OK."  
" So the second of may. Ten thirty its midnight on the eighteenth of may. OK so if it was fifteen days a few hours ago that is three hundred and sixty hours. So add an extra two hours is two hundred and sixty two turns. Now I will do it and all you have to do is have the chain on. We need to get to where Fred and the rest of us are now. Come on." I said.  
We snuck to the wall that had exploded but was now perfectly fine.  
" OK go." George said.  
One. Two. Three. Four... On and on it went until it was three hundered and fifty eight.  
" Nearly there." I said.  
359,360, 361, 362.  
Time swirled by like rewinding a video at full speed. It made us sort of dizzy but we brushed it off. George checked the time on his watch.  
" Twelve fifteen."  
" Fifteen minutes." I muttered.  
We got under the cloak and we saw us walking over. George cast the charm and made a dummy of Fred appear. We had three minutes until the wall exploded. A minute before hand we pulled Fred under. I silenced him. Just as the wall exploded we cast a physical shield charm and I pushed out the gollum of Fred and we ran off.  
We escaped down the side of the one eyed witch and closed it off. We rushed down still holding onto Fred. We escaped to a field about a mile from the burrow and cast a charm to make the tent stay up. We stunned Fred as he kept trying to escape. I cast muggle repellent charms and charms to stop escaped death eaters or anyone else find us.  
Georges Pov  
Harry renervated Fred and then jumped onto him. Fred pushed him off thinking we were imposters.  
" WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouted.  
" Fred we really are George and Harry look we will swear on our magic."  
" Fine then do it." He challenged.  
" I swear on my magic that I am George Fabian Weasley so mote it be." I said.  
" I swear on my magic that I am Harry James Potter so mote it be."  
" George, Harry why on earth did you kidnap me and why were you in the castle and here?" He said shocked.  
Harry was still clinging onto Fred and Fred picked him up fully and kissed his forehead. Tears of happiness were running down Harrys face at the sight of Fred being alive.  
" You were killed by that wall." Harry whispered to him.  
" What?" He gasped.  
" Yes. It was awful. Harry locked himself in Grimmauld place and hardly ate for two weeks and I hid in our room."  
" I am so sorry guys." He said.  
" Your alive now." Harry muttered into his shoulder.  
" Yes I am." He said kissing him softly on the head.  
" Anyway Mum and Dad and everyone brought Harry back to the Burrow."  
" I had no wand on me at the time." Harry muttered and he still wasn't moving from Fred.  
" Well Harry ran off and we spent ages trying to find him. He was at Platform nine and three quarters." I told Fred.  
Finally Harry let Fred sit down on one of the chairs in the tent. He however sat his chair really close to him and was clinging onto him as if he would disappear at any second. I didn't blame him in the slightest.  
" What happened?" Fred asked.  
" Harry tried to kill himself." I said.  
Harry whimpered and snuggled into Freds side.  
" Harry don't ever ever try to kill yourself." Fred whispered to him.  
" Ok." Harry whispered.  
" Good." Fred whispered.  
" I managed to find him and take the wand but it was really close." I said.  
" Oh Merlin." Fred whispered.  
" Yeah. Anyway he had to share a room with Percy. However Harry had an awful nightmare and made himself sick."  
" You blamed me." Harry whispered.  
" Harry even when I did die under no circumstances was it your fault." Fred whispered but I heard. Harry just gripped his hand tighter.  
" Anyway so he tried to overdose." I said.  
" Twice in less than twenty four hours?" Fred gasped.  
" Yep. Well then Harry snuck about and got his cloak and the marauders map." I said.  
" Why were they?"  
" In the living room. Ron had accidently left them but I had to get them while everyone was eating as they would have stopped me." Harry said.  
" Then what?" Fred asked.  
" Well Harry tried to get his wand which I had taken from him after the first time he tried to kill himself." I said.  
" Good." Fred said.  
" Well I caught him and persuaded him to let me in on the plan. He did so reluctantly."  
" Why was that Harry?" Fred asked him.  
" If I had failed it would have killed George." Harry said softly.  
" Thanks little brother." I whispered and he smiled slightly.  
" Anyway what happened next?"  
" Well I got the time turned but was nearly caught by Ginny but thankfully wasn't." I said.  
" We then came to get you. We obviously went to Grimmauld first so that we could get Kreacher to not find us. But he was allowed to bring us food and some food for when we needed it." Harry said.  
" You saved me." Fred whispered to the both of us.  
" Yeah." I said.  
Harry nodded.  
" Thank you."  
We just smiled at him.  
" Well I think we should have something to eat. Going back in time makes me hungry and Harry you haven't eaten much since the final battle anyway." I said.  
" OK." Fred said.  
" I will leave to make the food and give you two time to catch up." I said winking at Fred.  
" Thanks."  
I left and discreetly placed a silencing ward around the room where they were. I knew they wouldn't do much while I was there. Just kissing and hugging. I smiled before going to make the food.  
Freds Pov  
" Harry don't try and commit suicide again." I whispered.  
" I won't. I missed you I tried and tried but I couldn't." He whispered back.  
I pulled him onto my knee and hugged him tightly. He gripped onto my shirt and lay his head on my chest. Tears were running down his face. I sighed knowing Harry would have missed me badly.  
" Look we will be married soon Harry." I whispered.  
" Yeah." He said smiling.  
I pressed my lips to his softly and was immensly happy when he kissed back. It was soft and gentle and loving. It had been only hours since I had kissed Harry when I saw him in the room of requirement however before that it had been since July. To Harry however it had been nearly sixteen days and all of those I was meant to be dead.  
He wrapped his fingers in my hair and sighed happily as we pulled apart and we knocked our foreheads together affectionatly and just stared into each others eyes. His deep emerald green ones were tired but looked happy. My sapphire blue ones stared into them deeply.  
" I have come up with a plan to tell the press how you survived." Harry said leaning into my chest. I wasn't that much bigger than Harry but he was really really light.  
" Whats that?"  
" Well we can tell your family the truth but we tell the press under fake veritsereum that you were on a secret mission helping us and that you weren't even allowed to tell George or us even. You were close by at all times though. You only just got back and you had a gollum in your place." Harry said.  
" That is a good plan love." I whispered in his ear affectionatly.  
" Thanks."  
" Come on lets go and see if old George has finished cooking."  
" Old but you are the older twin." Harry said.  
" Psssh who needs details." I said.  
Harry laughed and it made me smile I loved Harrys laugh it was sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Completed.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter six Freds Pov  
We had been here thirteen days and in two we had to return to the burrow. George had been let in on the plan. He had agreed that it was a great idea. It was really late and I was layed in one of the beds with Harry who was asleep on my chest. He had been quite clingy since I had come back but I didn't mind at all.  
I had expected him to be like this after the war anyway and with me dying and being gone for fifteen days and a bit he was bound to want to make sure I was real. If I had lost Harry I would have been exactly the same. Earlier Harry had told me all about the Horcrux hunt and how he had seen Dumbledore at Kings Cross Station when he was half dead.  
I had been horrified. Just then George who had the bunk below us snapped me out of my thoughts.  
" I know you're still awake Gred." He said.  
" I am."  
" Did Harry tell you about the ring?" He asked me.  
" No what about it?"  
" Before he left and tried to commit suicide the first time Percy had been in a room watching over him."  
" And what happened?"  
" Ron had left his wand on the table and Harry cast a permanant sticking charm on the ring so its perfectly stuck to his finger. He also has a scar on the back of his left arm have you seen it?" George asked me.  
" No. When did you?"  
" When I first brought him back. I put him to bed as he wore himself out. I took his jacket, glasses and shoes off him and saw it. Since then he has stuck to wearing long sleeve shirts."  
" What is it?" I asked.  
" A scar of your name."  
" WHAT!" I whispered shouted outraged.  
Harry stirred slightly.  
" I know." He said sighing.  
" How could he cut himself!" I asked appaulled.  
" I don't know Fred." He said.  
" I will talk to him." I said.  
" Best if it was you. He was grieving so badly and no one could really help him." George said.  
" I understand why you couldn't you were grieving too."  
" Yeah I guess."  
" Its fine Georgie I will talk to him in the morning." I said.  
" Yeah night Fred."  
" Night George."  
With that I fell asleep still holding Harry tightly in my arms. I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I could hear George snoring from the bottom bunk and as Harry was no longer in bed it had to be him. I walked into the kitchen and he turned to look at me.  
" Morning Fred."  
" Morning Harry."  
He finished cooking and plated some up for George placing a warming charm around it.  
" Harry let me see the scar." I said.  
" What scar?" He asked.  
" Of my name George saw it."  
" Dang it." He muttered to himself.  
" Come on let me see it." I said.  
He reluctantly rolled his sleeve up and showed me the deep read scar on his arm. It looked painful but it was reasonably old too though I couldn't tell when he had done it because of the whole messed up time thing.  
" Harry love don't hurt yourself again." I whispered into his hair pulling him in for a hug.  
" I promise I won't." He said.  
" Thats all I can ask for."  
We cuddled for a while after eating our breakfast and about half an hour later George ambled in fully dressed but still looking half asleep. He flopped into the one of the chairs and placed his head on the table.  
" Whats the matter George?" Harry asked.  
" I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired." He said.  
" Oh." He said.  
" Perk up George." I said.  
" Ok, ok I am just tired. I mean I was awake late talking to you." He said.  
" Oooops." I said in fake regret.  
" Haha Fred." George replied sarcastically.  
" Why don't you eat and go back to bed?" Harry asked.  
" I might as well. We don't have to be back for around two days." He replied.  
" Yeah I sort of miss Ron and Hermione. Its weird how they won't be missing us at all as we are there and here at the same time."  
" I know." George said.  
George ate and went back to sleep while Harry and I went over the story again so I knew it off by heart and would be able to answer a reporters question with hesitation. I was getting really good. When the questions were asked the answers flew out almost automatically. Obviously Harry changed them everytime but they were all pretty similar as they were what the reporters were going to ask.  
Days passed rather quickly and before we knew it was half eleven on the seventeenth of may. We had around twenty minutes to get back to the Burrow however in the past few days the plan had changed. Instead of telling the family the truth we had decided a different approach. This one was even better than the original plan and now all we had to do was put the plan in action.  
Georges Pov  
We arrived back at the Burrow and Fred stayed in the living room. We all went back in to bed and lay down. Five minutes later I heard Fred creep into Harrys room and knew the plan was in motion. Two minutes later and screaming filled the house coming from Percys room. I ran down the stairs as planned and entered and gasped.  
Fred was stading over Harry as planned and Harry was screaming.  
Hermiones Pov  
Screams came from Harrys and Percys room and I rushed over. I gasped at the sight that met my eyes. Fred was stood over Harry and Harry looked ready to faint in shock.  
" Harry whats the matter?" Fred asked softly.  
By then the whole houses occupents were there as well staring wide eyed at Fred.  
" You- your dead." He gasped.  
" I didn't."  
" You are I am going insane!" He cried.  
He curled himself into a ball and put his hands over his head and muttered wildly to himself. He kept muttering until Fred placed a hand on his shoulder.  
" It really is me Harry love." He whispered.  
" But...but...but." He stuttered.  
" Prove it." George said sharply from beside me.  
" I swear on my magic that I am Fred Gideon Weasley. So mote it be." He said.  
A minute later he waved his wand and a chair appeared out of thin air.  
" You are Fred." Harry gasped.  
" Yes."  
Harry threw himself at Fred and Fred not expecting it stumbled back slightly. George ran forward too and wrapped his arms around Fred and cried into his shoulder as Harry did with the other one and Fred was looking really awkward. Not uncomfortable just awkward that he was trying to keep a hold on Harry and hug George back at the same time.  
" How?" I asked.  
" I was on a mission for Dumbledore. I was banned from telling anyone. I only just found out the war ended. I hadn't seen a newspaper since April before that. I was in hiding." He said.  
" What was the mission?"  
" I was keeping an eye on you guys. I followed you. However after Malfoy Manor you disappeared. I had no idea where you went. I have spent the last around month and a half looking for you but I got a glimpse of yesterdays paper." He said.  
" The one talking about Harry had saved us all?" Charlie asked.  
" Yes it was then that I realised they would be here so I came back."  
" But your body?"  
" Well I didn't know I was dead but that was a gollum. Dumbledore made it before he died. Its pretty good and it even worked after his death." Fred said.  
" FREDDIE!" Mrs Weasley screamed throwing her arms around him as did the rest of them.  
However when Harry was let down he went back to bed and put his covers over his head and began crying. George and Fred walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. One shoulder each.  
" Harry love whats the matter?"  
By now everyone was watching the interaction between the three.  
" Not real. Not real. Don't believe it. All a dream. Going to wake up. Can't believe it. Not supposed to. Going insane." He muttered wildly.  
" No Harry it is me." He said.  
" No just a really really good dream."  
" Look." Fred said.  
He pinched Harry on the arm and Harry rubbed it when it felt sore.  
" Ow." He muttered.  
" See Harry." George said.  
Harry flung himself at Fred once more knocking them both off the bed. He sobbed into Freds chest and clung onto his shirt happily.  
" I am alive Harry. I am alive."


End file.
